I don't know anymore
by Mialaurance46
Summary: Brendon urie and Josh dun fall in love but can they keep it a secret? ML


Josh had been waiting for the chance to work with someone as famous as Brendon for as long as had been drumming,and the fact that Brendon was brilliant at drumming as well as singing made him was meeting him at Brendon's said it was okay as his wife was on vacation with her close friends and would be back late evening.

As Josh knocked on his house he was instantly greeted by Brendon who was holding two beers.

"Hey Josh "

"Hey Brendon"

"Just er follow me and I'll show u to wear we'll be practicing"

Josh nodded sipping his beer.

When they got to the room which was white with black wooden floors,a drum kit,lots of guitars on the wall and a black sofa with white pillowsJosh sat on the small stool by the drum kit he starting doing the instrumental for stressed out and Brendon starting singing.

Josh was staring at Brendon singing thinking how perfect he was in distracted him and he messed up so Brendon sat on the small stool with Josh to help him,the two boys were so close and Josh could feel Brendon's breath which gave him an hid it well by just putting his arm over it Brendon saw it so he stood in so desperately wanted to confess his attraction,and so did Josh.

Brendon then pulled his shirt off and slammed Josh against his drum kit and unbuttoned Josh's shirt going further down his body unintentionally wiping his hand over Josh's boner making him moan.

"You ready?"Brendon seductivly whispered in his ear.

Josh nodded

Brendon then intertwined there lips and push Josh onto the was on top still kissing slowly moved his hand along Josh's abs and then down to his kissing him he took Josh's belt off and lowered his left his own jeans on and Josh's boxes on.

Brendon starting kissing him starting at his lips,then his chest,then his abs and then his bulge through his boxers.

Brendon pulled Josh's boxes down and his erection sprung stared at it. He was thinking about how he was cheating on his wife...and about to have sex with his friend...and that they were both had similar thoughts only his were I'm cheating on two men sat up.

"I'm...I'm sorry I just-"

Josh interrupted

"I know I understand but what stopped you?"

"I didn't know how u felt...like Tyler called u kinky and I just am not into that"

"It's not like I'm gonna shove drum sticks up your ass"

This eased the tension as the two of them were laughing.

Brendon then made a move and they started kissing again .

He pulled Josh's boxes down completely.

"I dunno what to do"Brendon muttered blushing.

Josh smiled a smile which made Brendon get knew Brendon had never been with a guy and he felt sorry for him so Josh decided to take the pulled down Brendon's ripped Brendon had his boxers on Josh rubbed Brendon's obvious moaned and threw his head back whilst gasping for couldn't take it anymore,suddenly he ripped off Brendon's boxers and started sucking his was sweating and he thought about his wife leaving him and Tyler leaving Josh but these thoughts soon left and he opened his eyes to see he came in Josh's had never experienced anything like that with his wife.

"Do you want to er to-"

Josh was interrupted by Brendon jumping on his lap facing rubbed Josh's cock and then slowly put it inside either of them new it they were joined one again threw his head back moaning and Josh kissed his neck and felt way better than two boys loved eachother more than there current partners.

Just being near eachother thrilled them somewhere deep inside couldn't explain didn't want to be away from eachother,as if they would die without they hopped this moment,this closeness,this connection they felt would last raced up the two of reached down holding Brendon's head in his hair was so loved him so felt himself fill with warm liquid. Brendon jumped of his lap and slowly started to suck loved how comfortable and not shy they were with eachother 's mouth felt way better than Tyler' came as Brendon was about to speak they heard a car pull up at the drive.

"Shit she's back I thought she was gonna be back later,quickly get dressed and turn the pillows over"(they were covered in cum)

Josh put his buttoned shirt on but fastened it up wrong and threw on his jeans but put his belt in his put on a jacket but not his shirt and just threw his jeans they knew it his wife came in with their dogs and ran up two Brendon kissing saw that he did not want to kiss her making him smile.

"I better leave then...nice 'working with you"Josh announced

"Yeah let's do it again maybe tomorrow?"

Josh nodded.

They hugged at the door and without his wife seeing Brendon grabbed Josh's butt and whispered 'to be continued...'


End file.
